


Summer Heat

by alphaikaros10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boredom, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaikaros10/pseuds/alphaikaros10
Summary: Lockdown. Summer. Boredom.This is my first ever fic in this site, and my first "completed" fic for Gundam Wing fandom. I really have no idea where to go for this. Just a random scene I began to picture while looking out of our window. Summer went by so fast...
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Summer Heat

“I’m so bored.” Duo yawned.

“Hn-hn.” Hilde lays down on the couch next to him with her head placed on one of the couch’s lowered arm. Slim leg lays across Duo’s lap, whereas Duo slouched his body under the girl’s legs, his braided hair hanged over the back of the couch. Hilde’s attention is drawn to the hand-held console she placed by her chest, with arms hanging by her side.

“This lockdown is killing me. Plus, this heat doesn’t help,” the braided man yawned once more. His arms stretched out over his head. A little tear formed at the end of his eye as he let out a big sigh. “Can’t we turn on the AC?”

“You said we need to lessen our electric bill. I have already opened the windows.” Hilde replied in a monotone voice. He glanced at the opened sliding door. White thin curtain sways lazily to the summer wind. Well at least there is a wind, but not enough to lessen the summer heat.

“Yeah. Do you want to go the beach, or to the public pool?”

“Lockdown.”

“Oh yeah. Maybe we should get a swimming pool instead.”

This time, no reply came from the petite girl laying to him. Her slim thighs are just inches away from Duo’s face, the sunlight made little droplets across her thighs shimmer. Every breath he let out felt like a warm and gentle wind that stroked her knees. Duo then glanced at Hilde with a disgruntled face.

“Hey… What are you so busy about?” he asked. Still no reply.

While slouched, Duo slid his back on the couch, laying to his side. He inches himself towards the side of Hilde’s head.

“What are you playing?”

“Dragonball Fighters Z.”

“Ohh…” Duo replied with a blank expression. It is one of those fighting games where you button-smash the living hell out of your enemy. No wonder she’s so pre-occupied. Duo’s attention turned to the girl’s deep blue eyes. Looking closely, he noticed that she has long eyelashes, her blue eyes has a hint of brownish color, plump cheeks, and thin pink lips – a baby face in a tomboy’s body. He scoots again slowly; their faces were a few inches apart. By pushing his body, his knee caressed her bottom.

“What are you doing?” she asked without looking at the man lying next to him.

“Hey, pay attention me.”

“Negative.” this is the last enemy she will need to face. She’s also down to her last fighter. She can’t be distracted by Duo.

“Hey…”

With a groan, Duo’s arm flew over Hilde, locking into an embrace. She shrieked out of surprise and dropped the console.

“What the hell, are you doing?!”

Hilde squirmed out of Duo’s grasp. As she got free, she quickly rose to grab the console; letters “K.O” is shown in the screen… she lost the match. Displeased by the man that made her lose, she quickly turns to Duo, who’s face is planted by her pillow.

“It’s your fault. You didn’t paid attention to me”, he mumbled while face planted on the pillow.

Hilde let a big sigh. She lost the match; she is no mood to play again anyway. This time, her full attention shifted on this man-child.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Any suggestions?”

“Well, if you look anywhere there will be something you can always do.”

“Like?” Duo’s head turned to glance at her back. Petite shoulder blades are etched on the fabric of her loose tank top; her light green undergarment peeks through her short’s waistband.

“Like… the dishes,” Hilde giggled.

“No way in hell, I’ll do the dishes at this time of the day.”

“Figures.”

“I think I know something I want to _do._ ”

“What?” she turned to Duo; his face is a few inches away from her again. He slowly landed his lips against hers. ‘ _You’._

With eyes closed, he felt and cupped her face, bringing it closer to him and deepen the kiss. Although surprised, Hilde didn’t protest. She felt every motion his lips lead, gulping in between their locked lips would make small openings. Her small hand crawled under his shirt; her warm hand stroked his chest then his torso. Duo felt heat is rising to his head and to _his other head_. Thankfully, it’s not the summer heat or he would have fainted already.

His hand ran down her back; the gesture raised the hairs behind her neck and even the hairs in her arms. Duo let his hand raised the cloth off her, she did the same for his shirt. His hand reached her waist, pulling her closer, then proceed to undo the bra hooks, baring her adorable breasts. Duo’s eyes widened and his lips arched in a smile.

 _‘Cute’_ , he thought. 

Duo leans down, his lips against her neck; there was a hint of salt from the sweat that streamed from her temples to the base of her neck. Closing his eyes, Duo let his mouth explored her bare body. Every inch his lips touched made her tremble in this summer heat. Hilde groaned softly with each kiss.

Just like Duo, she began to be drawn to the little details her partner is yet to offer – his broad shoulder, his solid-hard arms, that sharp jawline, and that _he_ is hard as a rock!

Spiraling sensations unfurl every time their body made contact. The soft, heavy breaths drew them closer, tighter. As that summer afternoon heat wore off, everything seemed to cool down. Both Duo and Hilde lie down in the cold floor, exhausted. He glanced at the figure next to her, with a big grin in his face, “K.O.”

Hilde turned to her side, smiling at Duo. “So, when are we getting that swimming pool?”


End file.
